


Cover art for Ysabetwordsmith's "Coming in from the Cold: Thursday: Digging for Answers"

by Lehorin



Series: Covert Art for Love is For Children [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehorin/pseuds/Lehorin
Summary: Cover art for Ysabetwordsmith's "Coming in from the Cold: Thursday: Digging for Answers"





	Cover art for Ysabetwordsmith's "Coming in from the Cold: Thursday: Digging for Answers"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming in from the Cold: Thursday: Digging for Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809121) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140414299@N07/42343223452/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
